ObMod: Zoning Out 5
Characters * Unknown Entity * Edward Nygma * Doomsday Location * Phantom Zone * June 26th 2017, 2247 EST VOX Archive * Doomsday: footsteps Nygma... What are you doing? * Edward Nygma: What does it look cretin? spatial anomaly detected I am escaping this hellhole! Auf wiedersehen! collapse Wait... No! How'd that happen?! * Doomsday: You...Would... Betray... Me?! roar, charging footsteps, electrical buzz, bestial roar, heavy body dropping Force field?! Force field?! How?! * Edward Nygma: I've managed to find some unused Kryptonian power cells and jury rig them to the old defense system... Should buy me enough time to recalibrate my vortex. * Doomsday: Smart human not as smart as he thinks he is. * Edward Nygma: Maybe not, but I'm certainly smarter than you, imbecile. clank, energy thrum * Doomsday: snarl Let see if your force field is as strong as you think! buzz, bestial roar, electrical crackle, pained growl * Edward Nygma: Oh, expletive me... Well, in that case... crackle, unstable spatial anomaly detected Here goes noth- * Doomsday: electrical buzz, bestial roar Got you! * Edward Nygma: Hardly... If I can just reach... [] Ha! Once again, mind topples might. Now I bid you adieu... footsteps * Doomsday: electrical crackle, pained growl, electrical flickering, bestial roar, electrical sparks, rapid footsteps, anomaly collapse, aggravated hiss, bestial roar No! * Unknown Entity: Close. * Doomsday: Huh? * Unknown Entity: Greeting, Doomsday. * Doomsday: Who... are... you? * Unknown Entity: I am the being that gave you the ability to speak and enhanced your intelligence... somewhat. * Doomsday: Huh? * Unknown Entity: I am also the one who gave Nygma the knowledge to rewire a Phantom Zone Generator to lure Boom Tube travelers here. * Doomsday: Do I know you? * Unknown Entity: We have not met. Not in this continuity. * Doomsday: Huh? * Unknown Entity: I am an ally. I can help you escape. * Doomsday: How? * Unknown Entity: If you need a demonstration... crackle, spatial anomaly detected * Doomsday: Freedom! roar, loud footsteps, vorpal crackle, anomaly collapse Huh? growl * Unknown Entity: Not that fast. there are conditions. * Doomsday: Why?! * Unknown Entity: I do not do favors. * Doomsday: Same here... growl * Unknown Entity: No, you are a weapon. You kill. That is what you were made to do. It is what you are driven to do... so that you will do. Your freedom comes at a cost. * Doomsday: Open exit or I kill you! * Unknown Entity: An empty threat in the Phantom Zone as we both know. I need you to kill those that escaped from your grasp just barely. I had hoped you could imprison them indefinitely with the resources- * Doomsday: Yes. I will kill! roar Just let me out! * Unknown Entity: As you wish... crackle This portal will take you to the planet of Daxam, a wasteland which you have already ravaged. Bide your time there and when I need you, I shall summon you. * Doomsday: To kill? * Unknown Entity: To kill... crackle, spatial anomaly detected * Doomsday: chuckle, footsteps, anomaly collapse Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Zoning Out 4. * Story continues in ObMod: Catching Up With The Challengers. * Epilogue for the "Zoning Out" arc. Links and References * ObMod: Zoning Out 5 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Anti-Monitor/Appearances Category:Edward Nygma/Appearances Category:Doomsday/Appearances Category:Phantom Zone/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline